1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric machine which includes slots each of which receives an individual winding bar provided with an outer glow-discharge protection and electrically conductive slot linings and electrically conductive shims which are inserted beside the winding bar for securing same in the slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric machines of the above type are described in the book "Die Isolierung grosser elektrischer Maschinen"--The Insulation of Large Electric Machines--by Hartmut Meyer, Springer-Verlag, 1962, on page 86. In such machines, care must be taken to ensure that the outer glow-discharge protection of the winding bar, which protection comprises coatings of conductive varnish in the region of the bar within the slot and semiconducting silicon carbide coating in the region thereof outside the slot, is neither damaged during the installation of the winding nor in the operation of the machine, as thereby the functioning of the outer glow-discharge protection would be jeopardized.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved electric machine of the above type wherein the design of the slot lining and arrangement of the shims is such as to substantially avoid any damage to the outer glow-discharge protection of the winding bar during the installation of same and the operation of the machine.